Pocky Game
by nakatatakot
Summary: Blue and Green decide to settle things with Pocky. High School AU. Oldrivalshipping.


**A/N: I had to put this out before I'm swamped with college apps, and I've been dying to do so for months.**

**This is AU. The characters are put into a Japanese High School setting, so no Pokemon sadly.**

**I do not own Blue, Green, Red, and Yellow.**

**Enjoy! :D**

**

* * *

**

School ended more than an hour ago as Green made an early exit from Kendo Club. He leisurely strolled back into the school building, passing by random classmates who were leftover from club activities or possibly cleaning duties. Green stopped in front of his classroom and slid the door open.

Much to his surprise, Green saw the room empty, save for that one pesky girl named Blue. All lonesome, Blue was sitting at her desk and eating a pocky stick.

"Blue," he called to her.

She turned to that recognizable voice, and her face brightened up. "You're back early, Green!"

"Yeah..." he replied as he walked over to his desk, which was in front of Blue's desk, unfortunately for him.

On numerous occasions, Green would get annoyed everytime Blue poked the back of his head. Either she had a question about the lesson, or she did it just for fun. Then test day would come, and Blue often emerged as the higher scorer than Green, much to his disappointment. It wasn't until their 2nd year that he came to realize that Blue hardly took notes and was indeed a pesky, evil genius. If the studious Green could describe her, Blue was lazy and would only work hard at what she considered "work worth doing," which included getting Green in trouble. The only thing that made this unfortunate seating arrangement tolerable was Red's seat right next to his own.

Green raised an eyebrow when a peculiar thought crossed his mind. "Were you waiting for me, Blue?" he curiously asked.

Blue nodded. "Red ditched me..." Again, another odd thought. Red wasn't the type of person to do that. "He has a date with Yellow tomorrow, so I don't blame him."

Sitting at his seat, he asked, "How'd that happen?" For all Green knew, Red and Yellow were trapped in that stubbornly shy situation.

He spoke too soon when Blue grinned widely and pointed to herself. "Divine intervention, a.k.a. Me!" she boasted. "Sweet, huh?"

"And you're still bothered that he just suddenly ditched you for Yellow? You like him or something...?" he wondered, propping his chin on his palm.

Blue fiercely shook her head. "I wouldn't dare betray Yellow's feelings! Besides, Red and I have the Friend Wall."

"Friend Wall...?" he had to ask.

Blue ignored his question, moving straight on to her proposition, "We should go out tomorrow! Let's spy on them!"

Green just stared at her, unsure whether to take her seriously or not. "That's cockblocking," he flatly stated before continuing, "And why should I go out with you? Pesky girls named Blue just aren't my type."

"Ugly is your type!" Blue narrowed her eyes and stuck her tongue at him.

"Don't I get a Friend Wall too?" but he knew that wouldn't be enough to get him out of this sticky situation. Green thought that he might as well play her game, and so a smirk tugged at his lips. "I mean... especially against a frustratingly hot person like you."

She was a bit taken back by his response and shook it off. "Even with a Friend Wall, you know you can't resist me," Blue began to fight back. Her two fingers crawled up Green's arm, and she poked him in the cheek. "I can't seem to keep my hands off a gorgeous guy like you."

Green rolled his eyes and sighed. "Well, aren't we such a hot couple?" he sarcastically remarked.

"All the more reason for us to go out!" she jumped in his face. "Please Green! Just for one day tomorrow!!"

"No..."

"Fine then," Blue sat back down as she looked into her desk for her secret weapon. "Let's play a game with pocky!" She pounded down that box of chocolate biscuit sticks and pulled one out to show Green.

"How the hell are we going to play with pocky? Eat as many until we puke?"

"No stupid. Ok here! We both take one end each and keep biting until we reach the middle. The person who holds on till the end, wins!" she explained the rules.

"But what if we both hold on till the end?"

"Then it's a tie! Got it?" Blue winked. It was definitely a trap awaiting Green. "So if I win, you're going out with me tomorrow to spy on Red and Yellow's date. And if you win-"

"I'm free to do whatever I please tomorrow, without your say on the matter!" Green hastily stated his terms of the deal.

"In case we tie, then we have to keep playing. I still have a whole box to go through," Blue said, shaking the box. "And you know, you might actually be my first kiss Green." She placed the pocky stick into her mouth and directed a devious smirk at him.

"Don't say it so casually, jeez..." Green tried to shake away the redness from his cheeks before taking his end of the stick. _I have to win this...!_

Blue started to nibble slowly on the chocolate stick, but Green was chomping away with haste. She shifted her position, standing up from her seat to get above him. The green-eyed teenager remained firm in his position, and suddenly a thought struck his mind. He stopped, catching Blue off guard. Blue gave him a look to continue, but he wouldn't budge. Green gazed up into Blue's eyes, and when she looked into his, she saw traces of a certain softness in them, uncharacteristic for the nonchalant boy.

"Suki da."

Blue suddenly broke off the stick just before Green pulled her in and crashed his lips against hers. All of this was too much for Blue to take in. Green's words had yet to fully register in her brain, let alone the kiss that followed. Before she could figure out how to react to this, Green pulled away, and she fell into her seat. He smirked at the dazed Blue who was stuttering incomprehensible words.

"What's that? I won, Blue?" Green taunted the speechless girl. "Oh dear, you have a chocolate smudge." He kisses the edge of her lips, licking the chocolate off her face.

Blue was still stunned as Green took off, slinging his bag over his shoulder. "Wait, Green!" Blue called to him, standing up from her seat and holding a hand to her rapidly beating heart. "What you said..."

"Oh that? I was just kidding," Green cooly brushed it off. "Dirty tricks to win. I mean, you should know cause its your forte, right Blue?"

"Y-You...!!!" Blue was turning red with embarrassment. Fuming with anger, she was ready to kick his ass.

Just before exiting the room, Green turned around to look at her. "Blue, tomorrow at the usual spot. Meet me there 1:00 PM, no spying. Just the two of us..." and with that, he took his leave.

Mixed emotions filled her. Her heart leapt and sank at the same time, happy about one thing and disappointed about the other. Blue traced her lip where Green took advantage of her and stole her first kiss.

"Pesky jerk..."

* * *

**"Suki da" means "I like/love you" for those that don't know. **


End file.
